I love you since I met you
by MeguHatake
Summary: Sakura se muda a Londres, y alli comenzara en u nuevo internado. ¿Que sucedera cuando conozca al chico mas popular del mismo?... ¿EL HERMANO DE SU MEJOR AMIGA? ¿Sera ese amor correspondido?...entren para descubrirlo. Pesimo summary... opinen!
1. Chapter 1

HI-HI!!

ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

SOY PRIMERIZA EN CUANTO A FICS

POR FAVOR NO SEAN TAN MALOS CONMIGO

Disclamer: Nada mío todo de Masashi Kishimoto

Pareja principal: Gaara & Sakura

Notas de la autora: Las narraciones están en primera persona.

Algunas personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

Los padres de Naruto viven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1:

Mañana seria el peor día de mi vida.

Comenzaría las clases en un internado en Londres.

Hacia tres semanas, mi hermana mayor Akane, su esposo Kakashi Hatake y yo, nos habíamos mudado desde Tokio a Londres, nuestra ciudad de origen.

Se preguntaran por mis padres, bueno, ellos murieron hace tres años cuando yo tenia 16. Fue un golpe muy duro para mi hermana y para mí, pero de a poco lo fuimos superando, aunque, cuando se acerca la fecha del aniversario de su muerte, nos entristecemos mucho. Ellos murieron al caerse su avión mientras viajaban a Alemania por temas de trabajo. Desde eso, hemos vivido con nuestros tíos, pero cuando Akane se caso, yo me fui a vivir con ella.

Y ahora, me encuentro aquí, recostada en la cama de mi habitación, pensado en como serán las cosas mañana.

Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios. La verdad, es que no quería comenzar en un nuevo colegio, y mucho menos en un internado. Y mucho menos ahora que mi hermana Akane estaba embarazada y en unos tres meses nacerían mis sobrinas, unas hermosas gemelas.

Todos estábamos muy emocionados. Esa era una de las razones por la cual yo no quería ir a un internado.

La otra razón era simple, no conocía absolutamente a nadie, solo a un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto Uzumaki quien era mi vecino de al lado.

Naruto se había comportado muy bien conmigo desde que habíamos llegado a Londres.

******************************FLASH BACK***************************

Mi cuñado había estacionado el auto en la entrada a la casa.

Primero baje yo e inmediatamente ayude a mi hermana a bajar del auto. Tenía una panza enorme por el embarazo, por lo que no quería que algo le sucediera a escasos meses de dar a luz.

Cuando ayude a mi hermana a bajar, pude divisar la hermosa casa que se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

Era de dos pisos. Tenía un porche muy elegante al frente. Había tres peldaños que había que subir para llegar a la puerta principal. Desde afuera, lo único que se podían ver eran las ventanas, de un color blanco haciendo contraste con el resto de la casa, de un color crema.

Al entrar, vi que había una escalera de unos 20 escalones que llevaba al segundo piso, a un costado de la casa. Había una puerta de madera que seguramente, llevaría a la cocina.

Estaba maravillada con la estructura de la casa. Por fuera color crema, por dentro blanco.

Decidí subir las escaleras y vi unas tres habitaciones. Una de ellas seria la mía. También había un gran baño con una bañera-duchero.

Recorrí las tres habitaciones, pero me detuve en la última. Era grande, tenía un baño como todas las demás habitaciones; El piso tenia un moquete color rojo, y las paredes eran de color blancas. Ya luego me encargaría yo de decorarla a mi gusto para que no se viera tan deprimente.

Tenía una ventana que daba al lado derecho de la casa. Se podía visualizar parte del jardín y parte del frente. Pude ver a Kakashi descargando nuestro equipaje.

-¿Te gusta la casa?- Escuche a mis espaldas. Al darme vuelta, visualice a mi hermana recargada en el marco de la puerta, tocando su tan notoriamente abultado vientre.

-Si, mucho- Conteste con un deje de tristeza. Yo no quería mudarme, pero no podía comportarme como una niña caprichosa a mis 19 años. Tampoco podía hacer trizas el sueño de mi hermana, que era volver a nuestro país de origen, Inglaterra.

-Te acostumbraras, estoy muy segura de ello- Dijo Akane mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros.

-Yo se que si...- Fue lo único que pude responder, para luego, volver a ver por la ventana.

Esta vez, había un chico rubio que platicaba con Kakashi. A juzgar por los gestos de mi cuñado, el chico lo estaba aburriendo. Se podía escuchar al chico gritar algo como "bienvenido al vecindario" o "esas maletas se ven pesadas".

-¿Porque no bajas a conocerlo?- Me pregunto mi hermana, observando al chico con curiosidad al igual que yo lo hacia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, baje más que corriendo por las escaleras. Para mi suerte, cuando llegue a la entrada de la casa, el rubio no se había ido aun.

Decidí acercarme con algo de cautela, yo solía ser muy sociable y no tenia problemas para hacer amigos, pero me sentía algo diferente y no sabia el porque.

El chico, al notar mi presencia, solo atino a observarme por segundos.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tu vecino- Me dijo muy sonriente.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno- Dije, mientras estiraba mi mano para que el la tomara.

El rubio dudo unos momentos en tomar mi mano, pero luego lo hizo mientras me regalaba una de sus grandes sonrisas. Yo, le correspondí.

-¿Y que me cuentas, Sakura-chan?- La forma en la que el me había hablado había sonado tan confiable. Como si nos conociéramos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-No mucho...- Conteste mirando al suelo.

-Mmm... Te ves triste, ¿No querías mudarte, verdad?- Naruto había acertado a lo que me estaba sucediendo. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Yo solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-No, no quería. Pero ya me acostumbrare- Le sonreí

-Podemos ser amigos, si tu quieres- El entusiasmo del rubio era cada vez mas notorio. Me simpatizaba mucho

-Me encantaría, Naruto-kun- Le conteste

"Creo que Naruto y yo seremos grandes amigos", pensé

****************************FIN FLASH BACK****************************

Si, definitivamente Naruto y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos en estas tres semanas. Desde el día en que llegue nos habíamos llevado tan bien, aunque a veces me enojaba con el ya que siempre estaba gritando. Era un chico muy hiperactivo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megu: Que les pareció el primer capi???

Itachi: Patético ¬¬

Megu: Porque eres así conmigo, Itachi-kun??? *ojitos de cachorrito*

Itachi: Bue...bueno... no era mi intención ofenderte, Megu-chan!!!

Kakashi: Idiota!! No sabes como tratar con las mujeres!!!

Itachi: Nadie te llamo!!

Megu: Bueno, ya, no discutan!!!

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, SI??

LOS MISMOS PUEDEN CONTENER:

- TOMATAZOS

- CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS

- Y TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS

VOTEN POR LA FUTURA PROFESION DE SAKURA EN MI PERFIL

DONDE DICE POLLS.


	2. Chapter 2

HI-HI!!

**Disclamer: **Nada mío todo de Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja principal: **Gaara Sabaku & Sakura Haruno

**Notas de la autora: **Las narraciones están en primera persona.

Algunas personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

Los padres de Naruto viven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1:**

Sentí la necesidad de abrir mis ojos. El sol se había colado por la persiana de mi habitación y se había posado sobre mis ojos.

Me desperece y me levante de la cama. Antes de entrar al baño, visualice mi dormitorio varias veces. No me gustaría estar lejos de mi casa y mucho menos de mi habitación por tanto tiempo.

Hoy comenzaba en el nuevo internado y allí tendría un dormitorio, pero tendría que compartirlo con chicas que no conocía. Seria difícil tener que vivir en la misma habitación con chicas de las que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres.

Luego de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de arreglarme, baje a desayunar. Kakashi estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico del día. Se veía tan interesado que no quise interrumpirlo, ni siquiera para saludarlo.

-Buenos días, Saku- Mi hermana se veía muy feliz, como siempre diría yo. No podía creer las energías que tenia esta mujer. Desde que conocí a mi ya mejor amigo Naruto, pienso que Akane es hermana de el y no mía. Era algo imposible y yo lo sabia, pero era divertido pensarlo.

-Buenos días, Akane. ¿Como están mis sobrinas?- Pregunte mientras acariciaba el vientre de mi hermana.

-Muy bien. Algo inquietas estuvieron anoche- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Siéntate a desayunar que te tienes que ir al colegio- agrego.

Luego de desayunar, subí a buscar mis maletas. Llevaba dos maletas con ruedas en cada una de mis manos y una mochila en mi espalda. Le di un último vistazo a mi habitación, para luego cerrarla.

Baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras y me encontré a mi hermana y a mi cuñado esperando en el porche de la casa junto con Naruto.

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!- Saludo Naruto con su tan respectiva sonrisa y su típica voz de chico hiperactivo.

-Hola Naruto-kun- Note que Naruto se sorprendió ante mi saludo tan cortante. El no tenia la culpa de que yo no quisiera comenzar en mi nuevo internado. Me estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Ven a despedirte de nosotros, hermanita- Akane estaba a punto de llorar. Ella no quería que yo fuera a un internado, pero la directora del mismo, Tsunade, había sido muy amiga de mis padres cuando ellos Vivian y le había recomendado a mi hermana que me enviara a ese internado, por lo que ella acepto.

Luego de una despedida que habrá durado unos 20 minutos, Naruto y yo partimos hacia el internado. Iríamos caminando ya que yo quería conocer el camino, además, la ciudad se aprecia mejor si caminas.

Yo iba sumisa en mis pensamientos, cuando note que Naruto se detuvo bruscamente, a lo que yo hice lo mismo.

-Llegamos- Dijo el señalando hacia el frente. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Naruto señalaba y pude ver un enorme edificio con una puerta de vidrios polarizados y dos guardias vestidos de traje negro que vigilaban.

Naruto se acerco hacia ellos y yo lo imite.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Sakura Haruno- Note que al Naruto decir nuestros nombres, uno de los guardias busco algo en una computadora que poseía a su lado.

-Tome Sr. Uzumaki. Esto es para usted Srta. Haruno- El guardia nos extendió dos tarjetas, que se parecían a unas tarjetas de crédito. Naruto simplemente la guardo en su bolsillo y agradeció; yo, me detuve a observarla atentamente.

_"Sakura Haruno_

_Habitación Número 3_

_Planta 2"_

-Vamos Sakura- Dijo Naruto en la entrada al edificio.

-Si... ya voy-

La verdad, estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa. Nunca antes había ido a un internado y esta seria mi primera vez.

Cuando entramos, mi mirada se dirigió no a la estructura del edificio por dentro, sino a un montón de chicas que estaban apiladas alrededor de algo o alguien.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunte a Naruto sin apartar mi mirada de las chicas.

-Todos los años es lo mismo- Dijo mi rubio amigo en un susurro que yo pude escuchar. ¿A que se refería con "todos los años es lo mismo"?. Supongo que si tenía importancia, luego me enteraría.

Naruto me acompaño a mi habitación para que no me perdiera. A juzgar por lo que llevábamos recorrido, las habitaciones de las chicas quedaban al otro lado del campús.

-Este es tu edificio. Yo ya no puedo entrar. ¿Estarás bien?- Naruto parecía preocupado por mi y eso me producía una ternura inmensa hacia el. Cada día lo quería más.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien!- Le conteste mientras me adentraba en el edificio.

Al entrar, visualice una enorme escalera blanca, que, al llegar al segundo piso, se dividía en dos. Seguramente llevaría hacia otras habitaciones. También, pude ver unas cuentas puertas con números en cada una de ellas en la primera planta.

Note que muchas chicas me observaban con curiosidad y la verdad, eso me hacia sentir muy incomoda. ¿Que tenia yo para que me observaran de esa manera?... Ah si, ya lo recuerdo, yo soy la nueva.

Subí por las escaleras tratando de no prestarles atención a los murmullos que había entre las chicas que minutos antes me habían estado observando.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de buscar mi habitación, logre encontrarla. Era una puerta de color rosa con el número 3 del cual colgaba un cartel que decía unos 4 nombres, allí, visualice el mío.

Intente entrar, pero fue inútil, la puerta estaba cerrada. En eso, recordé la tarjeta que me habían entregado al entrar al edificio, así que la saque. Note un pequeño aparato con una ranura donde, seguramente, debías pasar la tarjeta para acceder.

Hice lo que mi conciencia me indico y si, así era como debías hacer para entrar en las habitaciones.

Entre y vi unas cuatro camas alineadas una frente a la otra; También, habían cuatro armarios enormes, seguramente allí colocaríamos nuestra ropa y objetos personales. Al lado de cada cama, había una pequeña mesa con una lámpara en cada una y un reloj-alarma. Estoy segura de que no querrían que llegáramos tarde a nuestras clases.

Deposite mis cosas sobre una de las camas (la que estaba a la derecha entrando por la puerta). Mientras observaba toda la habitación nuevamente, las plantas que había, el balcón que luego me encargaría de explorar, el baño... sentí que la puerta se abría, y definitivamente fue así. Una chica de cabello negro-azulado había entrado junto con una chica rubia que tenia unas cuatro coletas. Me puse de pie inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, yo no quiero esa cama- Me dijo la rubia de las coletas

-Yo tampoco, Sakura-chan- Fue la azulada quien hablo. -Mi novio, Naruto-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti- Agrego al notar mi cara de sorpresa

-¿Eres novia de Naruto?- Pregunte intrigada como sino hubiera escuchado lo que ella me había dicho.

-Si- Dijo la chica tímidamente. No me explicaba como una chica que aparentaba ser tan tranquila podía estar con un hiperactivo como Naruto.

-Soy Temari Sabaku- Me dijo la chica de las coletas mientras depositaba sus cosas en la cama que estaba a mi lado a unos dos metros de distancia.

-Yo Hinata Hyuuga- La chica deposito sus cosas en la cama que estaba frente a mí.

-Bueno, yo soy Sakura Haruno, pero... creo que ya me conocen, al menos tu si Hinata- Dije rascándome la nuca. Era increíble como algunos gestos de Naruto se me habían contagiado.

-Supongo que seremos amigas, las tres- Dijo Temari mientras extendía su mano a modo de saludo ante mi.

Estreche mi mano con la de ella y luego nos sentamos en mi cama a platicar. Estuvimos como por unas cuatro o cinco horas platicando y ya prácticamente nos conocíamos.

_"Las cosas no serán tan malas después de todo" _pensé mientras platicaba con mis nuevas amigas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megu: Que les pareció este capi????

**Itachi:** Este esta mejor que el anterior

**Megu:** Bueno, al menos dijiste que estaba mejor

**Itachi:** Dije mejor, no que me gustaba ¬¬

**Megu:** Eres malo *ojitos de cachorro*

**Kakashi:** No le hagas caso Megu-chan, es un tonto!!!

**Megu:** Bueno, bueno, no quiero que comiencen a discutir!!

RECUERDEN VOTAR POR LA FUTURA PROFESION DE SAKURA EN MI PERFIL

DONDE DICE POLLS

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

HI-HI!!

**Disclamer:** Nada mío todo de Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja principal:** Gaara Sabaku & Sakura Haruno

**Notas de la autora:** Las narraciones están en primera persona.

Algunas personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

Los padres de Naruto viven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3:**

Estuve todo el día recorriendo el campus con mis nuevas amigas. Ellas me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber para no perderme en ese enorme lugar. No podía creer que con solo un día de conocernos ya éramos prácticamente mejores amigas.

Habíamos quedado con Naruto de encontrarnos para almorzar en el restaurante de la academia.

Cuando llegamos, visualizamos a muchos chicos.

-Nunca vi a tantas personas reunidas en el restaurante- Dijo visiblemente sorprendida Temari.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡POR AQUI!!!!!!!!- escuchamos un grito a lo lejos. Una voz que era demasiado familiar para mis oídos.

Dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia donde había provenido el grito y vimos a mi rubio hiperactivo mejor amigo sacudiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

Las tres nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y tomamos asiento. Note que no solo Naruto-kun estaba sentado en la mesa, también había un chico castaño de ojos negros.

-Sakura-chan te presento a Kankuro- Me dijo Naruto al notar que yo miraba al chico con algo de intriga.

-Mucho gusto! Yo soy Sakura Haruno- Le sonreí al chico mientras extendía mi mano.

El la tomo -Soy Kankuro Sabaku- Agrego.

Yo no pude evitar mirar a Temari, quien me dijo que era su hermano.

Estuvimos como por unas dos horas platicando mientras almorzábamos. Teníamos mucho en común todos.

De pronto, sentimos un gran alboroto proveniente desde el otro lado del restaurante.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunte al alarmada. La verdad, me preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todos estaban muy tranquilos, a excepción de Naruto que miraba con algo de rabia hacia ese lugar.

Yo voltee (el alboroto estaba a mis espaldas) y visualice a muchas chicas formando un circulo alrededor del ago.

-Siempre es lo mismo- Susurro Naruto. En ese momento recordé que la misma escena se había repetido ayer cuando Naruto y yo llegamos al internado. Encontré ese momento, el mas indicado para preguntar que sucedía.

-No te preocupes- Contesto Temari mientras se levantaba de su asiento. -Es mi hermano menor, Gaara- Agrego.

_"¿Cuantos hermanos tiene esta chica?" _pensé por unos momentos, peor al ver a Temari acercarse hacia las chicas solo me limite a observar que sucedía luego.

Vi a Temari desaparecer entre las chicas, para luego salir con un chico pelirrojo visiblemente molesto ya que Temari lo traía como un niño pequeño, tomado del brazo. Ambos llegaron a la mesa.

-Sakura-chan, este es mi hermano Gaara- Dijo Temari presentándome al extraño.

Al girar mi rostro, mis ojos verde jade se encontraron con los aguamarina del chico. Mi estomago dio un vuelco.

-H-Hola...- Fue lo único sensato que atine a decir. _"¿Porque me estoy sintiendo así? ¿Que sucede?"_, pensaba mientras veía al chico que volvía con las demás chicas, luego de decir un "Hola" casi inaudible.

Escuche que Temari dijo algo, lago como una disculpa, pero la verdad, no me interesaba lo que ella estaba diciendo. Lo único que me interesaba era ese chico.

_...Sakura, Sakura... _escuche a lo lejos.

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!-_ Note que Temari me estaba zarandeando.

-Ya, ya Temari!! Deja de sacudirme- Le dije mientras ella me soltaba.

-Lo lamento, Sakura, pero estabas como perdida- Temari se veía preocupada y no era la única, los demás presentes en la mesa habían notado mi extraña actitud y se veían preocupados.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Hinata

-Nada- Conteste lo más rápido que pude, mientras sentía que mis mejillas ardían.

-Tu mirada y principalmente tus mejillas dicen lo contrario, amiga- ¿A caso fue un gesto de picardía lo que hizo Temari luego de preguntarme?

Si, definitivamente si.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- Esta vez fue Kankuro quien hablo y el también parecía muy interesado en el tema. _"¿Todos los hermanos Sabaku son iguales de metiches?"_ pensé.

-¿Que? Claro que no...- Mi respuesta no los convenció a ninguno, ni siquiera a Naruto, a quien es fácil de engañar. Tarde o temprano se enterarían ¿no?

-Vamos, sabes que puedes decirnos todo Sakura-chan, somos tus amigos- Temari me guiño un ojo mientras me susurraba algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar.

-.... Mañana es nuestro primer día de clases, necesito descansar- Dije, minutos antes de salir corriendo del restaurante. Con mi reacción, estaba segura de que mis amigos podrían confirmar que si me gustaba Gaara. La verdad, ahora no me importaba mucho lo que pensaran, lo que me interesaba ahora era saber como podría acercarme a Gaara sin que intervinieran las demás chicas. Por un momento pensé en pedirle ayuda a Temari, pero si lo hacia, estará confirmando lo que ya sabían.

Llegue a mi edificio, subí por las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Saque la tarjeta de mi bolso y la pase por el detector, para luego, entrar a mi habitación. Observe el cuarto, acababa de darme cuenta que nuestra cuarta compañera de habitación aun no había llegado, y era algo extraño ya que mañana comenzaban las clases.

Tome algo de ropa, y me dirigí al baño. Luego de unos treinta minutos de estar bañándome decidí salir. Ya tenía mi mente despejada e intentaría no pensar en ese pelirrojo que me gustaba.

Decidí acostarme antes de que mis amigas llegaran. No quería ser interrogada por ellas. Estuve como por cinco minutos pensando en que haría para acercarme a Gaara, pero mi musa aun no había llegado, aunque el sueño si. Y me deja invadir por el.

Mañana seria un día difícil. Seria el primer día de clases, y el día en que intentaría hablar con Gaara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megu:** ¿Y? Que les pareció este capi???

**Itachi:** Bueno, vas mejorando...

**Megu:** Gracias!!!! *sonrojo*

**Kakashi:** Ya basta ustedes dos ¬¬

**Megu:** No te enojes Kakashi-kun!!!

Bueno, aquí les respondo a los reviews:

**Crazy-darkness: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y yo espero poder leer tu fic de GaaSaku muy pronto ^^ Adiós.

**Poly-uchiha: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que sigas leyendo. Siempre ceras bienvenida ^^ Adiós

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-: **Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo. Además, estoy pensando en hacer otra historia también, así que menos tiempo tendré. Espero que sigas leyendo. Adiós

RECUERDEN VOTAR POR LA FUTURA PROFESION DE SAKURA EN MI PERFIL

DONDE DICE POLLS

ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO

BESITOS

MEGU


	4. Chapter 4

HI-HI!!

**Disclamer:** Nada mío todo de Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja principal: **Gaara Sabaku & Sakura Haruno

**Notas de la autora:** Las narraciones están en primera persona.

Algunas personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar.

Los padres de Naruto viven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4:**

TIILILILI TILILILI (N/A ¬¬ soy pésima intentando representar sonidos onomatopéyicos).

Mis ojos se sentían pesados, con ganas de no abrirlos sino hasta dentro de cinco minutos, pero debía de hacerlo. Hoy comenzaba el curso y no podía llegar tarde en mi primer día.

Me senté en mi cama mientras tallaba mis ojos.

-Buenos días, dormilona- Era la voz de Temari la que me saludaba.

-Buenos días- Le respondí mientras me levantaba de mi cama y me dirigía al baño, de donde, minutos antes, había salido Hinata.

Pasados unos treinta minutos, las tres ya estábamos listas para irnos. Ninguna de nosotras pudo evitar no mirar hacia la cama que se mantenía igual desde que habíamos llegado al internado.

-Tal vez estemos solas este año- Dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

A mi opinión, Hinata tenia razón, pero decidimos irnos sin decir nada mas al respecto porque sino llegaríamos tarde.

Las tres abandonamos nuestra habitación, y luego el edificio.

-Nuestra primer clase es Matemáticas- Dijo mi rubia amiga mientras observaba los horarios que llevaba en sus manos.

No podía evitar emocionarme. Matemáticas era mi materia favorita (N/A: en realidad es mi materia favorita).

-Te ves emocionada, Sakura-chan- Me sonrió Hinata.

-Si, lo estoy. Matemáticas es mi materia favorita- Le respondí de la misma manera que ella me hablo.

Las tres llegamos al salón de Matemáticas, y al entrar, pude divisar a mi mejor amigo, el rubio hiperactivo de Naruto, sentado junto a Kankuro. Nos dirigíamos junto a ellos.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- Me sonrió Naruto con sus energías características de siempre, mientras besaba la mejilla de Hinata y esta se sonrojaba.

-Buenos días- Les respondí.

De repente, comenzamos a sentir mucho bullicio, proveniente de la entrada al salón. Todos dirigíamos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta del salón y...

Allí estaba el... Allí estaba Gaara!!!

_"Cada día se ve mas apuesto"_, pensé mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Es demasiado obvio que te gusta mi hermano- Sentí la voz de Temari susurrándome al oído, y yo, no pude evitar sonrojarme aun mas (si era posible)

-No lo digas en voz alta- Le susurre muy alarmada. No quería que mis amigas lo supieran, y mucho menos Naruto, porque con lo ruidoso que era el muchacho, Gaara se enteraría de inmediato y era lo que yo menos quería.

Naruto volvió a sentarse en su banco junto con Kankuro, mientras que yo me sentaba con Temari detrás de ellos y Hinata se sentaba adelante junto a una chica de cabello castaño. Gaara estaba sentado del otro lado del salón junto a un chico de cabello y ojos color azabache. Yo sabía que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo. Tenia entendido que eran los dos chicos más populares y guapos del colegio. Todas las chicas estaban enloquecidas con ellos dos, pero a mi, me gustaba solo el pelirrojo, aunque no negaba que el Uchiha tenia sus encantos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megu: **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció?

**Itachi: **Corto...

**Megu: **Siempre te estas quejando!!

**Itachi: **¬¬...

**Kakashi: **No le hagas caso, Megu-chan! Uchiha es un tonto

**Megu: **No seas tan malo!! Bueno, estem.... perdón por el capitulo tan corto, pero casi no tengo tiempo.

RECUERDEN VOTAR POR LA FUTURA PROFESION DE SAKURA EN MI PERFIL

DONDE DICE POLLS

Adiós


End file.
